The Last Choice Of My Prior Death
by Kira Potter Malfoy
Summary: UA. Vous a-t-on déjà demandé ce que vous aimeriez faire ou dire le dernier jour de votre vie ? Et bien moi j'en ai fait l'expérience et c'est pour cela que je vous compte mon histoire.  One-shot. Slash HP/DM.


AUTEURE: Moi-même Narciza Potter Malfoy

DISCLAIMER: Tous les personnages appartiennent à l'auteur JKR. Je ne fais que les emprunter lol. Je ne suis en aucun cas rémunérée à moins que les reviews comptent XD.  
>RATING: M<br>GENRE: Romance, Drama  
>PAIRING: DMHP

RESUME: UA. Vous a-t-on déjà demandé ce que vous aimeriez faire ou dire le dernier jour de votre vie ? Et bien moi j'en ai fait l'expérience et c'est pour cela que je vous compte mon histoire.  
>Légèrement drama. One-shot. Slash HPDM.

**NOTE**: Le lemon a été changé. Il avait été écrit par une amie (qui avait pété les plombs).

Ce chapitre je le dédicace à deux personnes. En premier à Jes Cullen-Malfoy, je te souhaite un joyeux anniversaire et espère que ce petit one-shot cadeau te fera plaisir. Puis à Mamoshi dont je suis contente de pouvoir être la muse. Je vous embrasse très fort !

Kissou NPM et sur cette entrefaite, bonne lecture ^^ !

**Chapitre 1:**

The last choice of prior to my death

(le dernier choix d'avant ma mort).

Vous a-t-on déjà demandé ce que vous aimeriez faire avant votre mort ? Bizarre comme question me diriez-vous. Mais pas si anodine quand on sait qu'il ne vous reste plus qu'une journée avant de mourir et cela pour toute une humanité.

Entre nous j'aurais préféré rester dans l'ignorance d'une telle annonce mais comment cela serait-il possible lorsque dehors il ne règne plus que l'apocalypse et encore le mot est faible. Pourquoi je vous dis cela ? C'est simple, laissez-moi vous décrire ce que j'y vois de chez moi.

Il fait nuit tout est sombre. Les dernières âmes en peine sont rassemblées avant de ne plus jamais se revoir. Ou à l'inverse, les gens se hâtent de rentrer chez eux pour pouvoir encore avoir l'occasion de se dire au revoir, d'embrasser l'être aimé une dernière fois, de lui dire qu'on l'aime plus que tout au monde, de se faire aimer encore et encore jusqu'a n'en plus pouvoir et à en perdre la raison. Voilà ce que je vois ou crois déceler dans certains regards. Et moi, là-dedans, que voudrais-je faire ? La question est simple : je voudrais pouvoir me faire aimer une dernière fois de mon homme. Enfin, c'est la réponse que tout le monde croyait que je donnerais, mais pour cela il aurait fallut encore qu'il soit au courant de mon amour pour lui.  
>Donc, quand on me demande ce que j'aimerais faire avant de mourir, je réponds juste, quand je ne mens pas, que je voudrais tout simplement avoir le courage de lui dire que je l'aime plus que ma propre vie et que c'est pour cela que malgré le couvre feu déjà installé, je me prépare à aller le voir dans son quartier de bourge et lui dire tout ce qu'il est pour moi.<p>

Je sors de ma contemplation de l'extérieur pour sortir de ma chambre et me rendre dans le vestibule afin de mettre mes converses noires et blanches ainsi que mon manteau. Une fois sorti, je dois faire attention à ne pas me faire repérer par les derniers policiers perdant leur temps à faire les vigiles pour une dernière fois. Mais nous ne sommes pas juges de notre vie. Ils ont choisi la leur et j'ai choisi ma fin.

J'esquive donc du mieux que je peux les policiers et avance à viveallure vers son habitation.

Après plus de vingt minutes de marche, je suis enfin devant ce grand manoir. Je pousse la grille qui ne fait pas un seul bruit puis traverse le long chemin fait de graviers jusqu'au devant cette grande porte toute faite de marbre.

Prenant d'abord une grande inspiration, je finis par frapper après maintes tentatives. Et aussi surprenant que ce soit, la porte s'ouvre sur un domestique qui me regarde de bas en haut, ce qui me mit le rouge aux joues me faisant me sentir encore plus mal à l'aise. J'eus le sentiment d'être attendu et à ce que je pus comprendre oui, je l'étais, car il connaissait même prénom.

-Harry Potter ?

- Heu… Hum. Oui, oui, c'est moi. Mais comment... ? Commencé-je avant de me faire interrompre.

-Suivez- moi je vous pris. Enfin, si vous êtes bien là pour voir M. Malfoy, me questionne t-il.

Je ne fis qu'acquiescer à cette question et le suivi dans un dédale de couloirs jusqu'à ce qu'il me laisse enfin seul devant ce que je compris être, les appartements de Draco.

Quand je fus seul, je pris l'initiative de frapper avant d'avoir d'autres surprises. Après avoir eu l'autorisation d'entrer, je le fis mais de façon moins assurée et avec une impatience mal dissimulée. Je me retrouvai à l'intérieur de ce que je compris être un salon (je pris tout le temps de regarder la décoration ayant trop peur de m'attarder sur la personne accoudée à la fenêtre comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue). La pièce était très spacieuse et lumineuse, surtout en ces temps sombres -les murs étaient clairs couleur améthyste, les meubles faits en bois ancien et précieux, un très grand canapé était vert bouteille, la moquette était en argent- donnant l'impression d'être dans une forêt à l'allure d'interdit. Mais revenons- en au pourquoi de ma présence. Je finis par l'appeler.

-Draco je ...

-Harry, me coupa t-il, je ne pensais plus avoir l'occasion de te voir cela me fait très plaisir, vraiment… Mais il est très impudent de prendre un tel risque juste pour me dire au revoir. Je pensais que tu ne voulais plus jamais me revoir?

Tête baissée, j'ébauchais une esquisse de réponse pitoyable («je voulais juste te dire que je... »), quand je me fis happer doucement et chaudement les lèvres. Et lorsque je compris que les lèvres de Draco étaient sur les miennes, j'entrouvris ma bouche pour lui laisser mettre sa langue dans ma bouche qui y entra sans se faire attendre. Et s'en suivi une bataille de langues, tout ce qu'il y a de plus sensuel, que je perdis à ma plus grande joie.

Lentement ses mains se mirent à parcourir mon dos jusque mes flancs, les caressants de bas en haut avec une lenteur infinie qui me laissait tout frissonnant. Je me rapprochais de lui pour toujours en avoir plus, oui toujours plus.

Moi, je mis mes mains derrière sa nuque pour encore plus l'approcher de mon visage, profitant aussi d'approcher mon corps de lui, ce qui me permit de mettre nos érections en contact pour notre plus grand bonheur.

Je me reculais de lui par manque de souffle. Mais, toujours en restant actif, je commençais à le déshabiller en le débarrassant de sa chemise blanche aussi douce que peut l'être de la soie. Puis, une fois fait, je descendis mes mains au niveau de la ceinture pour la le lui enlever. Mais avant que je ne puisse terminer ce que j'avais commencé, il m'arrêta en me disant :

-Harry c'est à moi de te faire du plaisir.

Ainsi il me prit les mains, me les maintint en l'air pour m'enlever mon pull et mon tee-shirt devenus trop encombrants pour ce que nous prévoyons de faire. Une fois torse nu il me contempla tout en continuant ses caresses et tout à mon plaisir je n'étais que gémissements timides jusqu'à ce qu'il malmène un de mes boutons de chairs de ses doigts et l'autre de sa bouche. C'était des sensations totalement nouvelles pour moi et quel plaisir! Mais j'en étais qu'au début. Lentement sa main, auparavant occupée avec mon téton s'abaissa au niveau de ma ceinture qu'elle défit sans peine. Puis elle déboutonna mon bouton de jeans et agrippa (pour mon plus grand bonheur !) mon sexe qu'elle empoigna d'un geste fluide et ferme; j'en eu du mal à tenir débout.

Il remonta avec sa bouche au niveau de mon cou où il se chargea de me laisser un bon suçon tout en continuant de me masturber de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à ce que je lui dise d'arrêter car, au cas contraire je jouirais, et, tout à ma gène, je lui dis vouloir jouir avec lui en moi et que je voulait qu'il me prenne maintenant.

-Soit patient Harry. Laisse-moi un peu te cajoler et je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas, me dit-il.

Après cela, il finit de me dévêtir ainsi que lui-même et nous nous installâmes sur le canapé pour être plus à l'aise. Il m'allongea doucement comme s'il avait peur de me briser, il s'abaissa au niveau de mon entre jambe où il put observer de tout son loisir mon érection, des plus étonnantes de mon avis, mais je n'avais pas encore vraiment regarder la suite car il ne m'en laissa pas vraiment l'occasion. Je pouvais vraisemblablement très bien la sentir et ce que je sentis m'excita autant que cela me fit peur: pourra-t-elle entrer?

Pendant mes réflexions, il en profita pour emprisonner mon gland dans sa bouche. Et la sensation de bien-être qui s'en suivit fut des plus exquises. Il léchouillait, mordillait avec ses dents, donnait des coups de langue par-ci par-là, jouait avec les testicules. J'en perdais la tête de bonheur qui, d'un coup, disparu lorsque je sentis une légère brise sur mon sexe, car M. avait décidé qu'un lubrifiant naturel serait plus agréable. Donc sa bouche se situait au niveau de mon anus. Et moi j'étais tout tremblant d'excitation.

Au premier coup de langue, je perdis même le fait de gémir. J'étais au paradis. Après plusieurs coups de langue et plusieurs pénétrations de celle-ci, il me présenta trois doigts que je mis de suite dans ma bouche m'imaginant faire une fellation à mon beau blond. Peu de temps après il me les retira et les conduit à mon entrée.

Doucement, il me pénétra d'un doigt faisant des allers-retours. Je n'eu pas très mal, puis il rajouta un deuxième doigt qui me fit couiner un petit plus. Peu à peu la douleur se dissipa et il s'amusa à faire des mouvements de ciseaux pour écarter mes chairs tendres. Puis le troisième doigt se rajouta, mais je n'eu guère plus mal. Après moult temps de préparation, il finit par les retirer, partit dans sa chambre pour revenir tout de suite après avec un paquet de préservatif. Il en sortit un qu'il me fit lui mettre et se présenta à mon entrée. Très réticent mais impatient de l'avoir en moi, il me demanda si j'étais prêt. Après mon acquiescement, il me pénétra doucement mais sûrement, ce qui m'arracha une longue plainte de douleur jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement en moi. Quelle douleur fulgurante je ressentis. Il ne bougea pas, le temps que je m'habitue à sa présence. Mais lorsque, enfin, je ne ressentis plus de douleur, je fis un mouvement de hanche qui lui donna le signal pour qu'il puisse commencer. Ces coups de rein se firent doux sur le moment, puis au fur et à mesure ils devinrent bestiaux à tel point que j'en hurlais mon plaisir. Quand enfin il trouva ma prostate, je révulsais les yeux à chaque fois qu'il touchait cette tâche au plus profond de moi. Que de plaisir que j'en oubliais mon nom, mais pas le sien. Et l'on continua longtemps comme cela, entre coups de rein et gémissements (voire hurlements pour moi), jusqu'au point de nom retour qui fut si fort et intense que je jouis fortement. Pantelant, j'essayais de reprendre ma respiration. Suite à ma jouissance j'eu l'impression de mourir mais n'était-ce qu'une impression ou... ?

**OOOOOO**

Je me réveillais en sursaut tellement violemment à cause de ce rêve cauchemardesque et avec les larmes aux yeux que je finis par réveiller mon compagnon, qui quelques secondes encore, me tenait tendrement enlacé dans ses bras.

Quand il fut assez réveillé pour parler, il me demanda ce qui m'arrivait. C'est ainsi que je lui racontais tout depuis le début jusqu'à mon réveil. Lorsqu'il vu à quel point ce rêve m'avait atteint, il essaya de me réconforter comme il est le seul à réussir à le faire (même mon meilleur ami Ron n'y arrivait pas).

-Je ne pensais pas un jour être capable de te faire jouir au point de t'en faire mourir de plaisir, me dit-il avec un petit sourire en coin, ce qui, entre nous, réussit à me dérider et me faire revenir sur terre.

-N'empêche, lui dis-je, même dans mes rêves je pense à toi me faisant l'amour. Je deviens obsédé comme toi ! ris-je.

-T'a plutôt intérêt à rêver de moi et moi seul. Ce que je remarque, c'est seulement à quel point tu m'aimes et sache bébé que moi je t'aime plus que n'importe qui. Tu m'entends?

J'acquiesce en lui sautant dessus et lui disant à quel point je l'aimais et aussi que le Draco de mon rêve me laissait perplexe sur lequel était le meilleur au lit.

Suite à cela, il s'attela à me faire oublier mon cauchemar AINSI QUE MON DRAGON VIRTUEL de la plus merveilleuse des façons ! Mais cela encore, c'est une autre histoire.

FIN.

Note de l'auteur : J'espère que mon petit one-shot vous aura plu, il a été écrit sans prétention.

PS: Une petite review ne serait pas de refus, ça fait toujours plaisir. Donnez-moi vos impressions, ce qui vous a plu ou déplu, ça permet toujours de s'améliorer ). Sur ce, je vous laisse. Kissou NPM.


End file.
